


I wish you happiness | DoTae

by kkkalguksu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Wishes, DoTae Bestfriends, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned NCT Dream, Mentioned WayV, Taeyong's birthday, dotae, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkalguksu/pseuds/kkkalguksu
Summary: It’s Taeyong’s birthday. He’s looking forward to it, smiling and feeling giddy just by thinking about it, finally, a rest day, he thought to himself. It’s already 3 am in the morning and he’s trying to imagine how he will celebrate his day when Doyoung— the annoying best friend that he is— barge in his room with his gummy smile, holding a small cake on his right hand, and a half-gallon of ice cream on the other, “Happy birthday, Taeyongie hyung!”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	I wish you happiness | DoTae

**Author's Note:**

> I was so exhausted making my school works, I am so relieved that I still get to post this exactly on Taeyong's birthday! The soft and sweet lines comes from my love for DoTae. I didn’t double check the grammar and spellings because my laptop is about to die *insert keyboard smashing* so there might be some errors, but I still hope that you enjoy this fic! ♡

“Alright, advance happy birthday, hyung!” Jungwoo and Mark happily utters before leaving the room of Taeyong. They were asking Taeyong’s plans for his birthday and _rest_ day, he told them that he just want to lie down on his bed all day. He plans to play video games, or to eat, or to draw— the whole day just for himself. _Relaxing day_ , as he call it. The two boys just nodded their head, completely agreeing to Taeyong’s plan, after all, it’s what their hyung and the rest of them deserves— an alone, relaxing time.

Taeyong puts his usual sign on his door— the sign says _Taeyong Time_ , he customized it himself. When he already hang the sign up on his door, the rest of the members knows already that they should not disturb him. He positions himself on the bed, pulling the warm blanket up until the top of his head, he feels so happy. Tomorrow is his birthday, he’s been so anxious and giddy about it, waiting for this day to come, because finally, after months of his tight schedule, he can finally have the rest of his day for himself.

**________________**

It’s already 2 am in the morning and he’s still fully awake, just laying down on his bed, listening to music while thinking about the past months. Some of their members like Yuta, Taeil, Johnny and Jaehyun texted him a simple _happy birthday_ already. He feels thankful to all of them. His members are his strength and one of his motivations to continue everyday. Even the wayV and the rest of the NCT Dream members greeted and congratulated him on his birthday, wishing him happiness and all the best in the world. He feels so happy and blessed to have them. He messaged the younger members to sleep, jokingly telling the younger members of wayV that he will inform Kun that the other members are still awake.

It worked; they greeted him good night and happy birthday once again. It’s already 3 am when he settle his phone back to his bedside table and then he just stares at the ceiling, feeling happy and completely overwhelm.

He can imagine himself eating cakes and his favorite snacks, idling and just being lazy around his room all day. He was disturbed out of his own thoughts by someone barging in on his room. He sat up, completely fazed by the man in front of him— standing with his famous gummy smile, holding a small chocolate cake on his right hand, and a half-gallon of ice cream on the other, “Happy birthday, Taeyongie hyung!”

He blinked once, then twice, before responding, “Thank you… but didn’t you see the sign on the door of my room?” He’s not exactly _mad_ , he actually feels happy to have a company, however he didn’t expect one, not _in the middle of the night, not exactly at 3 am_.

Doyoung puts the half-gallon of ice cream on the bedside table, putting the phone of Taeyong on the bed, completely ignoring the question of the elder as he light up the small baby blue candle that is resting on top of the cake, “Make a wish, hyung!” The younger excitedly mutters, holding the cake in front of Taeyong who decided to disregard his own question.

Taeyong closes his eyes, trying to think of something as a wish but nothing comes to mind but the giggles and happy laughter of his members, he smiled as he wish the happiness of his members and the people around him. When he opened his eyes, Doyoung asked him to blow the candle and he did so. The younger puts the cake on the bedside table, as he take the ice cream and sit beside his hyung.

Doyoung gives him a spoon and opens the lid of the ice cream as he asked, “What did you wish, hyung?”

“If I tell you, it will not come true…” Taeyong softly utters, taking a small scoop of the ice cream and put it straight to his mouth, savoring the cold and sweet taste of it. “Don’t tell me you still believe that if you don’t tell me your wish it will not come true? It’s childish.” Doyoung responded, looking at his hyung who’s about to take another spoonful of ice cream to his mouth.

Taeyong pouted, “Don’t ruin the moment, Dongyoung. Besides, you’re the one who asked me to make a wish.” Doyoung nodded his head and said, “Fair point.”

Taeyong takes another spoonful of ice cream to his mouth before frowning as he remember his question earlier, “Didn’t you see the sign on my door?” Doyoung grins as he take away the half-gallon of ice cream from Taeyong, “Then don’t eat.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, “I was just asking.”

“Just kidding, hyung.” Doyoung tells him with a sweet smile as he give back the half-gallon of ice cream to Taeyong, the elder gladly takes it and continues to eat the sugary ice cream. “Do you think wishes do come true?” Taeyong asked while playing the spoon on his hand.

“Well… it depends on the wish… If you wished about world peace, I don’t think that is possible.” Doyoung said, half-joking which made his hyung roll his eyes again. Doyoung pointed at Taeyong’s face, “You see that eye roll? That is one of the cause why we don’t have peace in this world!”

Taeyong takes the small pillow beside him and throws it at Doyoung who stands and pouted, “You’re so bad to me, hyung. I was just trying to wish you a happy birthday!”

Doyoung was about to get out of his room when Taeyong speak, trying to make his voice as sweet as it can be, “Doyoung… do you think you can cuddle me to sleep?” Doyoung looked at him for a moment before nodding, taking the cake and the gallon of ice cream on his hands, “Brush your teeth first, hyung… I’ll put these things back to the kitchen.”

**________________**

After brushing his teeth, he settled back to Doyoung who’s now quietly lying on his bed. They always bicker and squabble over nonsense things but they know that at the end of the day, they always have each other’s back. 

He crawls and rests his head on top of Doyoung’s chest, hugging the waist of the latter. He takes Doyoung’s hand and places it on top of his head, a sign that he wants the younger to pat his head or brush his hair. The younger obliged by gently patting Taeyong’s head. Taeyong relaxed by Doyoung’s touch, closing his eyes shut as the younger whispers, “I wish you happiness, hyung…”

Taeyong’s smile slowly formed as he respond, “That’s also my wish… for all of you to be happy.”

“No hyung… You should’ve asked for your own happiness. You always care for us… always put us as your top priority, you should’ve asked something for yourself. After all, it’s your birthday, you deserve it.” Doyoung gently said while playing with the hair of his hyung.

“It’s fine, Doie… You’re already here to wish for my happiness. I’m pretty sure that the other members, the fans, they are all wishing for my happiness as well. In fact, I’m already happy.” Taeyong stares at the stars from the window of his room, it’s shining brightly, he can remember the light sticks of the fans during every concert, tours— that beautiful ocean of lights always make his heart melt.

“I wish to be the best, Doie... Do you think that is possible?” He asked, yawning after his question.

Doyoung hums happily, as he utters, “You already are the best, hyung…”

“Happy birthday Taeyongie hyung…” Doyoung utters again as he take out the silver ring from his pocket and glides it on Taeyong’s finger. Doyoung raised his hand showing his own finger that has the same ring with his hyung. Taeyong smiled at him, “I thought you didn’t want to have couple rings with me!”

“Well… you’re sulky and all that so I figured why not? It’s just a small gift.”

Doyoung pulls the elder closer to him, gently stroking Taeyong’s back as he hums softly. This made Taeyong feel warm and secured. He’s so happy to have a best friend like Doyoung. The younger might not be expressive, and he might not like calling him as his best friend, but deep down inside their hearts, they both know that they are each other’s precious gem.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♡


End file.
